Rodzaje światów
thumb|330px|Mapa galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej w 41M W galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej jest mnóstwo rodzajów planet i księżyców. Na jednych, mimo szalejącej wokół wojny, żyje się jak w raju, podczas gdy inne przypominają piekło na ziemi, gotowe popchnąć człowieka ku śmierci i zapomnieniu. Niektóre planety Imperium to po prostu ogromne świątynie, wzniesione ku chwale boga Imperatora, a inne to zwyczajne ogromne miasta, na których największym problemem zamieszkujących je ludzi jest najedzenie się do syta. Chociaż na większości z nich panuje rodzaj ludzki, to światy mogą się całkowicie od siebie różnić. Na jednych technologia może stać na wysokim poziomie, podczas gdy inne mogą być zamieszkane przez dzikie barbarzyńskie plemiona co jest najczęściej skutkiem izolacji. Na niektórych znajdują się ruiny prastarych cywilizacji, na innych jeszcze żyjące dziwaczne stwory, zazdrośnie broniące swojej ziemi. W galaktyce znajduje się także ogromna ilość planet zasiedlona przez obcych wszelakiej maści. Światy Imperium Terytoria opanowane przez ludzkość rozciągają się od jednego końca galaktyki do drugiego i skupiają w sobie ponad milion skolonizowanych światów. Aby ułatwić prowadzenie działań wojennych, poruszanie się flot, oraz samą administrację, Imperium podzielone jest na pięć segmentów: Solar, Obscurus, Pacificus, Ultima i Tempestus. Każde segmentum jest z kolei podzielone na sektory i podsektory. Pod-sektor składa się zazwyczaj z kilku systemów planetarnych, czyli układów słonecznych. Planety przynależące do podsektorów mają szczęście być na tyle blisko innych światów, aby zapewnić sobie pomoc przemysłową jak i militarną ze strony innych planet. Niektóre z nich są rozmieszczone w rejonie galaktyki, gdzie skoki w Osnowę przebiegają o wiele łatwiej, co skutkuje najczęściej tym, że rozwijają się szybciej, stają się centrum handlu i głównymi ośrodkami komunikacji. Nie wszyscy ludzie jednak mają tyle szczęścia. Są planety oddzielone od innych ogromnymi dystansami, czego skutkiem może być wysoka odmienność ludzi je zamieszkujących a przede wszystkim słabsza obrona przeciwko inwazji obcych. Mówi się, że Imperium składa się z niezliczonej ilości światów. Tak właśnie jest w sensie dosłownym, ponieważ Adeptus Administratum nie jest w stanie zliczyć ilości planet zamieszkałych przez ludzkość. Dzieje się to m.in. z powodu "agresywnej" natury galaktyki, ogromnych dystansów oraz problemów z komunikacją. Nawet jeśli zdołano by policzyć ilość planet, to zanim dane dotarły by na Terrę, liczba ta już by się zmieniła, ponieważ ludzie cały czas poszerzają granice Imperium o nowe planety. Niestety w tym samym czasie wiele z nich zostaje utraconych przez ataki obcych, zniszczonych przez katastrofy naturalne lub wciągnięte do Osnowy przez pojawiające się znikąd burze. Floty ludzi niejednokrotnie natykały się na niegdyś zamieszkałe dobrze rozwinięte planety, teraz będące jedynie bezludnymi, dymiącymi skałami zawieszonymi w nieskończonej przestrzeni. Chociaż zliczenie wszystkich planet jest niemożliwe, adepci z Adeptus Administratum cały czas muszą gromadzić dane na temat poszczególnych terytoriów. Imperium ludzkości jest w stanie wojny a każde segmentum skupia w sobie dziesiątki stref walki, nie mówiąc już o pojedynczych atakach obcych, powstaniach czy innych groźbach. Tylko dzięki tym danym można skutecznie prowadzić rekrutację żołnierzy, wydobywać i wykorzystywać surowce naturalne w odpowiednich ilościach oraz bronić planet należących do Imperium Ludzkości. Imperialna Dziesięcina Każda planeta należąca do Imperium Ludzkości zawiera kontrakt o oddawaniu odpowiedniej co do swojej populacji ilości ludzi. Kontrakt ten nazywa się Imperialna Dziesięcina, Należność Terry lub Wielkie Żniwa. Ludzi wysyła się na służbę do wielu imperialnych organizacji, głównie do Gwardii Imperialnej. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka łatwy, proces oddawania części populacji jest skomplikowany i nastręcza wielu problemów oraz niejasności. W proces ten zaangażowanych jest wiele działów Adeptus Administratum, a prócz nich zatrudnionych może być także wiele innych organizacji, które są odpowiedzialne za odpowiednie ocenianie "rozmiarów żniw" oraz monitorowania i zgłaszanie wszelkich zakłóceń w płynności poboru. Ostatecznie jednak cała odpowiedzialność spoczywa na ramionach planetarnego gubernatora, którego zadaniem jest upewnić się, że opłata została w pełni zapłacona. Dopóki wszystkie swoje obowiązki związane z dziesięciną wypełnia bez zakłóceń, może rządzić planetą wedle własnego upodobania. W zamian za wierność i wykonywanie obowiązków bez zarzutu może wezwać na pomoc Adeptus Terra. Zapewnianie prawidłowego działania poboru ludzi dla różnorakich organizacji Imperium to trudne i bardzo odpowiedzialne zadanie. Każde niepowodzenie w dostarczeniu dziesięciny spotyka się z poważnymi konsekwencjami. Nawet najmniejsze zaniedbanie, naruszenie protokołu poskutkuje egzekucją gubernatora. Mimo wielu organizacji nieustannie śledzących przebieg oddawania dziesięciny, na wykrycie oraz rozpatrzenie popełnionego przez kogoś błędu potrzeba dużo czasu. Adeptus Administratum nie jest w stanie określić jak wiele pomyłek jest popełnianych choćby w samych przeliczeniach, tak samo jak Imperium nie jest w stanie określić jak wielu gubernatorów jest niesprawiedliwie usuwanych przez drobne niejasności w protokołach. Oprócz płacenia dziesięciny wszystkie planety Imperium muszą ściśle przestrzegać także innego prawa. Populacja każdej planety musi być "czysta" od psioników, którzy w zależności od kultury świata oraz mocy jaką wyzwalają, nazywani są mutantami, wiedźmami, telepatami itp. Na każdej planecie pacyfikacja psioników wygląda inaczej. Na jednych stosuje się wobec nich bardzo ostre represje, urządza polowania, kontroluje się całą populacje nie pozostawiając im skrawka ziemi na której mogliby się ukryć. Na wielu planetach występują jeszcze bardziej niehumanitarne metody. Psioników likwiduje się nie bez powodu. Niekontrolowani, nie przechodzący żadnych ćwiczeń panowania nad swymi umiejętnościami i samokontroli, są bardzo niebezpieczni. Wielu z pierwszych psioników ludzkości, którzy pojawili się jeszcze przed Epoką Walk, niejednokrotnie łamało wszelkie zasady moralności. Niezależnie od tego jacy i kim są, jakie stosuje się przeciwko nim metody i ilu jest na planecie, kiedy przybywają niesławne Czarne Okręty Adeptus Astra Telepathica planeta musi wydać wszystkich swoich psioników, aby ci wzięli ich na swe okręty i zadecydowali o ich dalszym losie. Fizyczna klasyfikacja światów Imperium dzieli swoje planety min. ze względu na panujący tam ekosystem oraz środowisko naturalne. Chociaż te kryteria wyraźnie wskazują na odmienny stan danej planety, mimo wszystko klasyfikacja jedynie ze względu na kryteria fizyczne oraz naturalne jest klasyfikacją podrzędną. Występują następujące fizyczno-naturalne klasyfikacje planet: *'Światy pustynne' (ang. desert world) - całkowicie lub w większości pokryte zwałami piasku. Wiele z nich miało wcześniej rozwinięty ekosystem unicestwiony przez katastrofę naturalną, ekologiczną lub broń masowego rażenia. *thumb|260px|Oceaniczny światŚwiaty oceaniczne (ang. ocean world)- całkowicie lub w większości pokryte oceanami. Ludzka populacja może skupiać się na suchych lądach jak i budować miasta na lub pod powierzchnią wody. *'Zamarznięte światy' (ang. ice world)- całkowicie oraz przez cały rok pokryte wieczną zmarzliną. Zwykle ludzka populacja mieszka w osiedlach pod powierzchnią lodu, bliżej jądra planety. *'Światy zalesione/pokryte dżunglą' (ang. forest world) - światy całkowicie lub w większości pokryte gęstą roślinnością. Ludzka populacja w większości przypadków zajmuje się przemysłem drzewnym, wyrabiając drewniane kolby do karabinów jak i piękne, ręcznie rzeźbione meble i ozdoby eksportowane do innych sąsiednich systemów. Wiele takich planet zamieszkują groźne drapieżniki czyhające na nieostrożnych. *'Gazowe giganty' (ang. gas giant) - zwyczajne planety gazowe, wykorzystywane przez Imperium na przeróżne sposoby jak choćby stacje badawcze, pomniejsze porty a w skrajnych przypadkach światy rolne. Główna klasyfikacja planet Imperium prowadzi ścisłą klasyfikację planet ze względu na warunki oddziaływujące na podtrzymywanie ludzkiego życia, rozwój i stan cywilizacyjny oraz technologiczny, gęstość zaludnienia, siłę przemysłu etc. Światy-ule thumb|300px|Świat-ulPlanety o bardzo dużym wskaźniku ludzkiej populacji sklasyfikowane są jako światy-ule (ang. hive world). Większość z tych światów jest przeludniona a ludzie mieszkają w miastach-ulach, zwanych także miastami-kopcami lub po prostu kopcami. Są to ogromne zabudowania osiągające niejednokrotnie kilka a nawet kilkanaście kilometrów wysokości oraz sięgają kilkaset metrów lub kilka kilometrów w głąb ziemi. Miasta te składają się z wielu poziomów budowanych jeden na drugim, są bardzo gęsto zaludnione. Populacja jednego kopca może wahać się od kilku milionów do kilku miliardów. Na planetach tego rodzaju ludzkie życie jest bardzo tanim surowcem i niewiele znaczy. Nie stoi także wysoko w hierarchii imperialnych standardów. Kopiec raz zbudowany nie może być już w żaden sposób przebudowany czy przeniesiony, ponieważ przez setki lat zaniedbań dolne poziomy stają się niedostępne. Ponadto najniższe poziomy zbudowane są przy użyciu technologii od dawna już zapomnianych, a nieraz nawet imperialni odkrywcy znajdują dowody na to, że są dziełem obcych. Nie wszystkie miasta-ule jednak sięgają wysoko ku niebu. Na niektórych światach buduje się je pod ziemią. W takim przypadku ogromne tunele ciągną się kilometrami w dół a przez większość mieszkańców powierzchnia planety nie była widziana tak długo, że stała się legendą. Miasto-kopiec przypomina zwykle ogromną, zwężającą się wraz z wysokością wieżę, która pnie się wysoko w górę. Na jej szczycie znajduje się iglica, w której mieszkają bogate rody rządców planety oraz poszczególnych miast. Niżej znajdują się świątynie oraz siedziba Adeptus Arbities. Pod nimi zbudowane są manufaktoria oraz dzielnice mieszkalne. Na najniższych poziomach miast-uli żyje się najgorzej, ponieważ najtrudniej jest tam dostać środki potrzebne do życia. Z tego powodu wskaźnik przestępczości jest tam bardzo wysoki. Prócz zbrojnych gangów i przeróżnych sekt można znaleźć tam kulty poświęcone bogom chaosu czy wszelkiego rodzaju mutanty. Jeśli planeta była wcześniej obiektem najazdu Orków, to prawdopodobnie znajdują się tam także niedobitki oraz potomkowie najeźdźców. Oczywiście miasta mogą bardzo się od siebie różnić, ich kształt, rozmieszczenie poszczególnych dzielnic czy ich wysokość zależą głównie od planety i społeczeństwa, które je zbuduje. Planety-ule są zwykle miejscem nieustającej pracy wszelkiego rodzaju przemysłu, przez co ich atmosfera zwykle nie sprzyja ludzkiemu życiu lub jest wręcz dlań zabójcza. Wskutek stuleci a nawet tysiącleci bezustannej pracy fabryk i manufaktoriów ziemia jest zwykle wyschnięta i popękana a atmosfera składa się w większości z trujących gazów.. Każdy świat-ul jest domem dla setek miliardów ludzi, na każdym świecie tego typu produkuje się pożywienie, broń lub po prostu wydobywa się a następnie odlewa metale. Kilka światów-uli ma tak ogromną populację, że nie mogą być samowystarczalne. Duża populacja ma jednak swoje plusy i minusy. Największym z plusów a zarazem minusów jest sama ilość mieszkańców. Dzięki ogromnej ilości ludzi władze nie muszą martwić się o niedostatek ludzi do pracy, planetarnych sił obronnych czy na dziesięcinę do Gwardii Imperialnej, jednak przeludniona planeta potrzebuje pomocy z zewnątrz, która polega na importowaniu ogromnej ilości pożywienia oraz wody z innych planet. Światy-kuźnie thumb|300px|Świat-kuźniaLudzkość jest w stanie wojny, toteż potrzebuje ciągłych dostaw sprzętu niezbędnego do jej prowadzenia. Zapewnić je mogą jedynie światy-kuźnie (ang. forge world) - planety rządzone przez Adeptus Mechanicus, które wywodzą się od samego Marsa, który był pierwszym światem-kuźnią Imperium a zarazem miejscem pochodzenia kultu maszyny. Na planety poświęcone Adeptus Mechanicus nie został nałożony obowiązek płacenia dziesięciny, zamiast tego planety te wspomagają Imperium potęgą swojego przemysłu. Prowadzi się na nich intensywną, nigdy niekończącą pracę, polegającą na wytwarzaniu oraz naprawianiu wszelkich maszyn i urządzeń jakich używa Imperium. Są to też miejsca gdzie prowadzi się intensywne badania nad xeno-technologią oraz ludzką, zapomnianą lub porzuconą. Światy-kuźnie od początku swego istnienia były wyjątkowo uprzemysłowione, pokryte wciąż rozrastającymi się fabrykami o rozmiarach kontynentów, ogromnymi piecami wykutymi we wnętrzach wulkanów oraz warsztatami-fortecami, które nigdy nie przerywają produkcji. Powierzchnie najbardziej uprzemysłowionych z tego rodzaju planet są całkowicie pokryte fabrykami. W nich miliardy serwitorów-niewolników produkują uzbrojenie, od prostego granatu aż po ogromne machiny wojenne, służące potem w Collegiach Titanicach. Światy kuźnie ze względu na swoje osiągi produkcyjne są głównymi dostawcami sprzętu w Segmentach, w których się znajdują, przez co ich obrona stanowi wyższy priorytet od większości planet. Strata choćby jednej z nich oznaczać będzie osłabienie produkcji w danej części galaktyki. Aby produkcja nie ustawała światy-kuźnie importują metale, chemikalia i inne wartościowe dla przemysłu towary ze wszystkich światów kopalnianych do których mają dostęp. Aby wszystko szło sprawnie na orbitach znajdują się doki na nadciągające transporty materiałów oraz te na floty transportujące gotowe produkty do każdego zakątka galaktyki. Na doki składają się rafinerie ,magazyny paliwa, odlewnie, elektrownie oraz złomowiska zajmujące setki kilometrów kwadratowych. Światy-kuźnie z powodu bardzo wysokiego poziomu uprzemysłowienia pokryte są zniszczoną, bardzo trującą atmosferą. Wszyscy ludzie mieszkający na Marsie, Lucjuszu, Ryzie lub innych światach-kuźniach całe swe życia poświęcają pracy. Żyją i umierają nie widząc końca swych wysiłków. Mogą się jednak pochwalić jakością wykonanych przez siebie wszelakich produktów. Adeptus Mechanicus przekazuje kopie STC innym światom, aby ich fabryki także mogły produkować niezbędny sprzęt dla Imperium, jednak ich produkty nie mogą równać się z tymi wyprodukowanymi pod czujnym okiem adeptów z Mechanicus. Oni właśnie praktykują zakazane obrzędy, które przetrwały nawet od Złotej Epoki technologii, by dzięki nim powołać do życia najwspanialsze rodzaje broni używanej przez ludzkość. Na światach-kuźniach produkuje się miliony czołgów, całe zastępy tytanów oraz potężne floty okrętów wojennych, podczas gdy Adeptus Mechanicus wysyła własne floty eksploracyjne, by szukać i odkrywać nowe technologie. Adeptus Mechanicus ma także sekrety, o których rzadko dowiadują się ludzie nie należący do ich kręgu. Stale podejmują ryzyko zapuszczania się głęboko w otchłań galaktyki, aby zapewnić Imperium nowe rozwiązania technologiczne, ale robią to także dla samych siebie, szukając coraz to nowych oraz tych utraconych technologii o których już prawie nikt nie pamięta. Światy śmierci thumb|300px|Zwyczajny dzień na planecie śmierciPlanety wyjątkowo niebezpieczne dla ludzkiego życia Adeptus Administratum klasyfikuje mianem planet śmierci (ang. death world). Taka klasyfikacja może być spowodowana przez przeróżne powody np. zniszczony krajobraz, burze jonowe czy morderczą faunę i florę. Na tych planetach osiedlają się ryzykanci, którzy nie boją się życia w tak niebezpiecznym środowisku. Wśród populacji tych planet występuje selekcja naturalna, którą przetrwać mogą tylko najsilniejsi i najbardziej wytrwali. Na planetach tego typu poziom technologii jest często niższy niż na innych terytoriach Imperium. Mieszkańcy światów śmierci są przyzwyczajeni do ciężkiego życia oraz okrutności galaktyki od najmłodszych lat, dlatego stanowią świetnych rekrutów do wszelkich imperialnych organizacji bojowych. Na owych planetach rekrutację prowadzę także Kosmiczni Marines szukając najsilniejszych spośród najlepszych. Mimo trudnych warunków ludzkość zasiedla mnóstwo niebezpiecznych planet, ze względu na ich surowce naturalne, strategiczne położenie lub dla samego utworzenia wysuniętego posterunku. Na planetach śmierci zagrożenia mogą przybierać najróżniejsze formy. Zaburzenie stabilności tektoniki planety, ogniste burze bez problemu topiące metale jak wolfram lub mordercze stworzenia. Najbardziej znaną planeta tego typu jest Catachan, w pełni pokryta dżunglą słynąca z Catahańskich diabłów - niezwykle silnych drapieżników z którymi muszą radzić sobie mieszkańcy planety. Zakazane światy thumb|300px|Świat objęty kwarantannąNa terytoriach ogromnego Imperium Ludzkości jest wiele planet, do których podróż jest zakazana. Niewielu o nich wie a jeszcze mniej myśli o wysłaniu na nie jakiejkolwiek ekspedycji. Do zakazanych planet (ang. quarantained world), znanych także jako planety objęte kwarantanną, należą planety śmierci, obce Imperia, planety stracone na rzecz plagi lub światy, które miały pecha, aby być celem ataku lub po prostu miejscem pojawienia się istot z Osnowy. Podróż na te planety może odbyć tylko dobrze poinformowana, ciężko uzbrojona ekspedycja za specjalnym pozwoleniem i tylko z poważnego powodu. Niektóre planety są objęte kwarantanną, ponieważ z powodu braku wielu zapisków na ich temat nikt nie wie co zostało tam znalezione - starożytne miasta lub obce artefakty, niewielu jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na nurtujące tak wielu pytania. Większość woli nadal żyć w ignorancji niż zaryzykować, by to co zostało tam odkryte stało się zagrożeniem. Na niektóre planety podróż została zakazana, ponieważ żadna z wysłanych tam ekspedycji nie wróciła, inne zostają często "zamknięte" przez wyrok Inkwizytorów, szczególnie jeśli ci spotkali tam jakiekolwiek zagrożenie ze Spaczni, które nie może zostać do końca oczyszczone. Oczywistym jest, że wiele ze światów objętych kwarantanną posiada ogromne zasoby surowców, których właśnie w tej trudnej godzinie Imperium potrzebuje, jednak ludzie słyszeli już wystarczająco dużo opowieści o potwornościach czyhających na nieostrożnych. Na niektórych planetach widać z orbity niewyjaśnione błyski, na niektórych detektory dalekiego zasięgu co jakiś czas wykrywają ruch, mimo iż nie ma tam żywej duszy. W przypadku większości z tego rodzaju planet tylko martwi wiedzą co tam odkryto. Niewielu ma odwagę złamać kwarantannę. Światy rolne thumb|300px|ŻniwaOgromna populacja Imperium potrzebuje ogromnych ilości żywności. Wiele planet produkuje olbrzymie ilości jedzenia, jednak żadna z nich nie może równać się pod tym względem do planet rolnych (ang. agri world). Światy te zostały w pełni poświęcone produkcji żywności, całe powierzchnie tych planet pozostały w nienaruszonym stanie (poza oczywistą wycinką około 99% lasów oraz terra formowaniem zbyt dużych nierówności, np. gór), aby całe kontynenty przeznaczyć do hodowli bydła lub pól uprawnych. O tym, że jedynym zadaniem planety zostanie produkcja żywności decyduje najczęściej czystość atmosfery i środowiska. Większość planet rolnych jest pokryta właśnie polami uprawnymi, przed niektórymi jednak postawiono zadanie dostarczania jedynie czystej wody do pobliskich światów-uli. Są też takie pokryte w większości lub nawet całkowicie, oceanami gdzie hoduje się wodorosty oraz łowi ogromne ilości ryb za pomocą długich na kilka kilometrów statków. Istnieją tez nieco dziwniejsze rodzaje tych planet a mianowicie pokryte grzybami, którymi żywią się jadalne, pożywne owady. Także gazowe giganty mogą zostać światami rolnymi, o ile da się na nich hodować choćby latające stwory jako pożywienie. Nieważne jednak jaka dziedziną pożywienia się zajmują, światy te wytwarzają jedzenie dla miliardów żołnierzy oraz mieszkańców przeludnionych miast-uli i są równie jak one niezbędne dla przetrwania Imperium. Niektóre z planet tego rodzaju są rządzone bezpośrednio przez Administratum, aby pomóc i upewnić się, że ich produkcja osiąga najwyższe obroty i jakość. Trudno ocenić życie na światach rolnych. Jak każda inna planeta mają one Planetarne Siły Obronne, ludzie nie muszą męczyć się z powodu zatrutej atmosfery, ponieważ większość planet rolnych wygląda jak stara Ziemia w jej najlepszych okresach. Jednak niemal każdy mieszkaniec musi ciężko pracować i raczej mało prawdopodobnym jest, aby Regimenty stacjonujące na tych planetach były wyposażone w ciężki sprzęt. Dzikie światy thumb|Imperialna ilustracja mieszkańca Dzikiego ŚwiataLudzkość ma w posiadaniu planety, na których poziom technologii i rozwoju cywilizacyjnego stoi na bardzo niskim poziomie. Zwykle w takich miejscach technologia nie sięga nawet epoki czarnego prochu z prastarej Terry a w najbardziej skrajnych przypadkach ludzie nie przekraczają progu epoki kamienia. Dzieje się tak z różnych powodów, najczęściej dlatego, że miejsca tego typu są zbyt niebezpieczne, aby codziennie wspierać tam ludzkie życie, świat przez dłuższy czas znajdował się poza kontrolą Imperium, projekt kolonizacji skończył się niepowodzeniem lub nastąpiła katastrofa, która zmieniła mieszkańców w barbarzyńców żyjących wśród ruin dawnej cywilizacji. Takie miejsca często są także planetami śmierci i zwykle nie nadają się do dalszej kolonizacji z powodów, przez które populacja zdziczała lub po prostu dlatego, że mieszkańcy opierają się wszelkim cudzoziemcom. Na planetach tego typu żyją ludzie, którzy są równie dzicy co ich świat. Zwykle są to barbarzyńcy lub nomadzi, którzy żyją w społecznościach klanowych. Zajmują się zbieractwem, łowiectwem, są wojownikami itp. Adeptus Astartes oraz Gwardia Imperialna prowadzi rekrutację wśród mieszkańców, którzy okazują się być dobrymi żołnierzami o ile przeżyją tzw. szok technologiczny, na dzikie światy (ang. feral world) jednak nakłada się bardzo niski poziom dziesięciny. Zdają sobie sprawę, że pośród gwiazd żyją inni ludzie, ale nie chcą wiedzieć o nich za wiele. Mają swoje zwyczaje, tradycje a nieraz także czczą inne bóstwa niż Imperator, więc Adeptus Ministorum cały czas bacznie obserwuje mieszkańców. Zwykle kapłani przekręcają ich wierzenia skutkiem czego bóstwa tubylców są utożsamiane z Imperatorem, czasami jednak są po prostu ścierane z kart historii. Naiwni obywatele dzikich światów są rajem dla wszelkich kultystów, którzy są bez litości ścigani i mordowani przez Imperium. Planety te są nadzorowane przez gubernatora, który zwykle rządzi z orbity raz po raz organizując wypady na powierzchnię, aby niszczyć wszelkie mutacje i kontrolować liczbę psioników. Światy feudalne thumb|300px|Likwidowanie psioników i mutantów bardzo często przybiera formę publicznego palenia na stosie Są to dzikie światy, które osiągnęły poziom technologiczny porównywalny do epoki średniowiecza starożytnej Terry - znacznie wyższy poziom rozwoju społecznego oraz kulturowego od planet barbarzyńców. Prawdą jest, że społeczeństwa tych planet są zacofane, jednak ludzie mają swoje zalety. Potrafią wznosić wielkie akwedukty, ogromne budowle, tresować zwierzęta, znają się na ziołach leczniczych, truciznach, wszelakich miksturach a dzięki tej wiedzy mogą nawet opracować zalążek broni biologicznej, którą Imperium zmodyfikuje i użyje w większej skali. Panuje tam ściśle określony podział społeczny na klasy wyższe i niższe. Całe pokolenia rodzą się i umierają pozostając w tej samej klasie co ich przodkowie. Służba klas działa w dwie strony, mianowicie chłopi są posłuszni swym panom i nie kwestionują ich prawa do sprawowania rządów, panowie zaś zapewniają chłopom bezpieczeństwo, ziemię na własny użytek oraz inne korzyści. Światy feudalne (ang. feudal world) są samowystarczalne i nie potrzebują pomocy z zewnątrz poza przypadkiem inwazji obcych. Życie jest tam wymagające, ale spokojne. Całe wieki mijają bez żadnych zmian społecznych czy technologicznych, czas płynie a ludzie nie są nawet świadomi pełnej skali ludzkiego społeczeństwa w galaktyce i zdają się tym nieszczególnie interesować, ponieważ liczy się tu i teraz. Na średniowiecznych światach rekrutację prowadzą często Adeptus Astartes, ponieważ panuje tam ściśle określona kasta wojowników czy rycerzy oraz dlatego, że mieszkają tam prości ludzie. Nałożona na nie jest większa dziesięcina niż na dzikie światy a sami wojownicy stanowią świetny narybek do Gwardii Imperialnej, ponieważ często kierują się kodeksem honorowym itp. Oczywiście wcześniej muszą poradzić sobie z szokiem technologicznym jaki ma miejsce, kiedy Imperium kontaktuje się z mieszkańcami tego typu planet. Tubylcy nadadzą się także na skrybów Administratum, a ci którzy oddadzą się nowej wierze mogą zasilić szeregi kapłanów Ministorum a nawet na Adepta Sororitas. Gubernator zwykle rządzi swą planetą z orbity i nie wtrąca się w życie jej mieszkańców, nie licząc likwidacji mutantów oraz ścigania psioników. Martwe światy W galaktyce istnieje ogromna liczba planet, na których powierzchni trudno doszukać się śladów życia czy atmosfery, lub takie, które w ogóle ich nie posiadają. Globy te klasyfikuje się jako martwe światy (ang. dead world). Warunki tam panujące nie sprzyjają rozwojowi ludzkiej cywilizacji, dlatego jakiekolwiek szanse na próbę kolonizacji tych planet są marne. Zwykle w takich miejscach zakłada się stacje badawcze. Najbardziej oczywistym powodem takiego stanu martwych światów jest po prostu brak elementów i warunków potrzebnych do wykształcenia wyrafinowanego ekosystemu. Istnieją także inne powody, przez które planeta może zostać przekwalifikowana na świat martwy a są nimi katastrofy naturalne, użycie broni masowego rażenia, broni biologicznej, inwazja Tyranidów czy choćby Exterminatus. Wiele z tych globów jest owianych tajemnicą a na ich powierzchni można znaleźć pozostałości po dawnych cywilizacjach ludzi jak i Xenos. Cywilizowane światy Najobszerniejsza kategoria planet imperialnych do których zaliczają się planety samowystarczalne, posiadające dostatecznie wysoki, stabilny poziom technologiczny. Populacje tych globów, zwanych także światami rozwijającymi się lub prosperującymi (ang. civilised world), jest zwykle podzielona na kraje, stany, klany czy inne podziały polityczne. Powodem może być nierównomierny rozwój technologiczny, kulturowy oraz przemysłowy, ponieważ największy rozwój wcześniej wymienionych kategorii rozwoju ma miejsce w dawnych strefach lądowania okrętów kolonizacyjnych. Cywilizowane światy są zwykle bardzo lecz nierównomiernie zurbanizowane a przemysł rozwija się w centrum największych miast. Mimo to żadne miasto nie rozwinęło się na tyle pod względem rozmiarów, populacji czy samowystarczalności, by zostać mianowanym prawdziwym miastem-kopcem. Chociaż z opisu bardzo podobne, planety te wraz z ich mieszkańcami bardzo się od siebie różnią i nie ma dwóch jednakowych prosperujących światów. Każdy z nich można jednak śmiało porównać do starej Ziemi z początku XXI wieku. Stacje badawcze thumb|300px|Znaleźliśmy klucz do sukcesu. Można to wyrzucić na śmietnik.Imperialni naukowcy prowadzą pracę na stacjach badawczych (ang. research station), które mimo iż są wpisane w imperialny system klasyfikacji planet, same nimi nie są. Zwykle stacje umieszcza się na powierzchni planet śmierci czy światów martwych, na orbicie lub asteroidach. W stacjach mieszkają imperialni naukowcy, członkowie Adeptus Mechanicus jak i członkowie ochrony, często niezbędni do obrony stacji przed stworzeniami zamieszkującymi tereny otaczające stacje. Człowiek raz przypisany do takiego miejsca ma małe szanse na jego opuszczenie. Jego życie, cały czas monitorowane, będzie polegało na prowadzeniu badań nad zwłokami Xenos, bronią, hodowlą zwierząt czy inżynierią genetyczną. Całe pokolenia stacji odchodzą w zapomnienie nie widząc owoców swojej pracy, jednak niektóre stacje aż balansują na krawędzi tech-herezji. Kiedy naukowcy poczynią postęp może zostać on utracony w zwałach imperialnej biurokracji, czasem jednak informacjom udaje się dotrzeć gdzie trzeba i korzysta na tym niezliczona ilość ludzkich istnień. Stacje te bardzo często pełnią także rolę wczesnego systemu ostrzegania obrony planet oraz układów gwiezdnych. Światy przygraniczne thumb|300px|Ludzie zmagają się z rdzennymi mieszkańcami planetyPlanety na granicy terenów Imperium nazywane są światami przygranicznymi (ang. frontier world). Zwykle są to niedawno odkryte lub podbite planety znajdujące się z dala od standardowych traktów imperialnej floty. Niektóre zostały znalezione przez przypadek na starych mapach dróg Spaczni czy wspomniane na marginesie dawnych raportów Wolnych Handlarzy. Charakteryzują się słabo rozwiniętą imperialną władzą, o ile w ogóle zdążyła się pojawić, a co za tym idzie częstym brakiem nadzoru populacji przez Adeptus Arbites czy Administratum. Z tych powodów światy te są idealnym miejscem bytu dla ludzi chcących uciec od ucisku tyranów, dla poszukiwaczy przygód, piratów i wszelkich przestępców a także kryjówką dla heretyckich kultów czy ściganych przez prawo zbrodniarzy. Na planetach tego rodzaju można spotkać przeróżnej maści odszczepieńców, prawo jest tam bardzo często łamane, tak więc w takim miejscu przetrwa najsilniejszy i najsprytniejszy. Ponieważ Imperium nie nadzoruje tych planet tak mocno jak innych, jest tam większa niż zwykle ilość nieprzeszkolonych psioników a kulty poświęcone mrocznym bogom mogą rozwijać się niemal bez przeszkód. Zwykle obywatele Imperium mają zapewnione podstawowe produkty życia codziennego, mieszkańcy planet leżących na granicy muszą sami o siebie zadbać od pozyskiwania żywności na obronie przed atakiem obcych kończąc. Mimo swoich wad takie światy wciąż przyciągają nowe twarze. Nie wszyscy jednak znajdują się tam dobrowolnie, część populacji światów-uli może zostać wysłana, aby zasiedlić nowy świat. W takim wypadku całe ogromne osiedla pustoszeją a ich mieszkańcy zaczną całkiem inne życie z dala od tłumów czy stalowych miast. Żyjąc na uboczu imperialnego prawa obywatele mogą wykazywać się heretycko pobłażliwymi relacjami w stosunku do obcych. W takich miejscach ludzie używający xeno-technologii czy mieszkający w budynkach nie wykonanych przez człowieka nie są niczym nowym. Niektórzy z nich nawet otwarcie handlują z mijającymi świat Xenos. Planety te zwykle nie są do końca odkryte, kryć mogą w sobie więc wiele tajemnic i potężnych artefaktów, od modelu STC aż do ruin dawno wymarłych cywilizacji, czy jeszcze tętniącej życiem krwiożerczej rasy Xenos. Podkategorie światów Imperium Planety należące do ludzkości są podzielone na kategorię główną oraz podkategorię, ponieważ świat zaliczający się do jednego typu z głównej kategorii może zawierać w sobie także jedną lub więcej klas z podkategorii. Planeta może także być klasyfikowana przez jedną lub więcej klas z głównej kategorii, wyłania się z pośród nich tą, która wyraźnie odcina się na tle innych. Strefy wojny thumb|180px|Na wojnach toczących się już przez kilka lat żołnierze nie znają odpoczynkuW Imperium istnieje ogromna ilość planet, które mogą zostać sklasyfikowane jako strefa wojny (ang. war world). Zaliczają się do nich wszystkie planety, na których trwają otwarte walki z wrogiem. Ludzkość jest w stanie wojny, toteż dowództwa Segmentów powołują pod broń kolejne miliony, aby wspomóc męczące się, walczące wojska. Dalekosiężne kampanie wojsk ludzkości mogą pokryć wiele systemów i setki światów, które są niszczone przez długotrwałe bombardowania orbitalne i ostrzały artyleryjskie w bitwach ciągnących się przez dekady. Miejsca gdzie trwają długotrwałe bitwy przypominają piekło, miejsca gdzie nie ma nadziei a śmierć zbiera tam bardzo obfite żniwo. Na takich planetach sytuacja jest opłakana. Masy ludzi umierają tam dzień w dzień, zabici przez wroga lub z głodu, jeśli wcześniej nie udało im się zdążyć na statki ewakuacyjne lub do strefy lądowania wojsk imperialnych. Na takich planetach pojawiają się piraci, zabijają dla zabawy i kradną co popadnie. Wojska Imperium niezbyt przejmują się takimi incydentami kiedy na planecie znajdują się dziesiątki tysięcy gwardzistów, cały czas toczących ciężkie walki z przeciwnikiem. Ponadto planeta nie przetrwa w swoim pierwotnym stanie wojny długoterminowej. Cały świat jest pokryty lejami po bombach a jeśli kiedyś istniały na nim miasta, teraz nie ma po nich śladu. Po zakończonych walkach Adeptus Administratum wysyła kolonistów z przeludnionych planet, aby ponownie zasiedlić a także odbudować to co należy do Imperium. Stare koła Imperium kręcą się jednak wolno i świat może pozostać opuszczony i całkowicie zniszczony przez stulecia zanim zostanie podjęta jakakolwiek inicjatywa w jego kierunku. Takie miejsca są jednymi z najbardziej upiornych w Imperium, ze zdewastowanym środowiskiem i równinami pokrytymi kośćmi poległych. Kolonie karne thumb|300px|Pierwsze prawo: nie macie żadnych praw Na wielu planetach Imperium wskaźnik przestępstw jest dość wysoki, dlatego na każdym z nich wznosi się więzienia dla kryminalistów. Istnieją jednak światy całkowicie poświęcone trzymaniu przestępców w zamknięciu. Globy tego typu klasyfikowane są jako kolonie karne (ang. penal world)lub karne światy. Na planetę tego rodzaju przeznacza się miejsce, które nie przyniesie Imperium większych korzyści z powodu braku surowców naturalnych czy nieistotnej pozycji strategicznej. O ile nie zostaną skazani na natychmiastową egzekucję, przestępców najgorszego sortu jak mordercy czy gwałciciele, zsyła się do kolonii karnych. Prawo na wielu planetach jednak bardzo się różni i wg niektórych okropnymi złoczyńcami są choćby złodzieje czy kanciarze, więc społeczeństwo karnego świata składa się z wszelkiego sortu bandytów, od kieszonkowców do najbardziej okrutnych recydywistów. Życie w takich miejscach jest bardzo trudne. Brutalni strażnicy jak i zautomatyzowana broń pilnują zamkniętych więźniów. W większości nie są skuci kiedy harują na pożytek Imperium lub jedzą pożywienie przetwarzane tak, aby hamować rozwój mięśni i otępiać zmysły. We wszystkich więzieniach z koloniami karnymi włącznie prowadzi się rekrutację do karnych legionów lub o wiele rzadziej do załogi okrętów floty. Kiedy do osadzonych dochodzi wieść o poborze do jednostek karnych większość woli choćby na chwilę zasmakować szczypty wolności, nawet jeśli niedaleka śmierć jest pewna. Ochotników jest więc bardzo wielu. Większość kolonii karnych wygląda jak ww. wielkie więzienia. Wiele planet pełni jednak rolę dosłownie wysypisk dla zbrodniarzy, którzy zostali wykluczeni ze społeczeństwa. Dostają bilet w jedną stronę na najgorsze z planet, okazjonalnie dostając sprzęt potrzebny by przetrwać. To czy uda im się przeżyć nikogo już nie interesuje. Na niektórych koloniach tego typu zostaje założona placówka, która prowadzi obserwacje więźniów oraz zapewnia podstawy dla tworzenia jakichkolwiek karnych jednostek. Gubernatorzy kolonii karnych bardzo często są także naczelnikami więzień i wraz ze strażnikami niejednokrotnie uprzykrzają życie więźniom. Rajskie światy thumb|300px|Powierzchnia rajskiej planety upstrzona w pałace, posągi oraz idylliczne krajobrazy Ludzkość posiada nieznaną liczbę planet, na których w małym stopniu lub w ogóle nie prowadzi się wydobycia surowców, prac przemysłowych a oddawana dziesięcina jest zwykle bardzo mała lub nieistniejąca. Takie światy nazywa się światami rajskimi (ang. paradise world, pleasure world, garden world), światami przyjemności lub planetami ogrodów. Aby pojąć pochodzenie tych nazw wystarczyłoby spojrzeć na powierzchnię tych planet, która rzeczywiście przypominają rajski krajobraz. Wiele z nich jest zresztą eldarskimi dziewiczymi światami. Imperium dba o takie planety, aby nie zostały zanieczyszczone czy zaniedbane nieodpowiednim zagospodarowaniem, a używa ich jako miejsce wypoczynku i rekonwalescencji dla najważniejszych ludzi w Imperium, od Adeptów Administratum po szlachciców i wysoko postawione osobistości wojskowe. Populacje tych planet są niemal w całości przeznaczone, aby podtrzymywać wysoki poziom kultury i sztuki oraz do usługiwania gościom. Gośćmi ci są zwykle najważniejsze osobistości w Imperium. Od najwyżej urodzonych po generałów i bogaczy. Planety te bywają także miejscem rekonwalescencji dla rannych oficerów najwyższego szczebla. Na większości planet tego typu Inkwizytorzy z Ordo Hereticus mogliby znaleźć jeden lub więcej kultów przyjemności poświęconych Slaaneshowi, bogowi Chaosu. Rajskie światy są podkategorią cywilizowanych planet. Światy wydobywcze W galaktyce wiele jest planet, które są bardzo bogate w surowce naturalne, które min. dla Imperium są niezbędne do przetrwania. Wysoka ilość złóż mogła utrzymać się do 41.M z różnych powodów jak np. trudny dostęp do owych złóż jak i samej planety z powodu zbyt dużego dystansu do głównych ośrodków komunikacji lub z powodu burzy Spaczni. Planety te są bardzo cenne zarówno dla ludzkości jak i wielu ras, których przemysł rozwinięty jest na tyle, aby codziennie pożerać ogromne połacie złóż,. Z tego powodu często stają obiektem strategicznym a co za tym idzie, teatrem działań wojennych. Planety tego typu pełnią bardzo ważną rolę w łańcuchu przemysłowym Imperium. Głównie z takich miejsc dostarcza się rudę na światy kuźnie oraz planety przemysłowe, która zostaje później przetopiona na czołgi i samoloty. Zanim ruda powróci na planetę wydobywczą (ang. mining world) w postaci gotowej maszyny musi przebyć długą drogę, trud górników opłaca się jednak, ponieważ owoce ich ciężkiej pracy są widoczne w całym Imperium oraz poza jego granicami. Sami górnicy jednak nie zawracają sobie tym głowy, ponieważ zwykle to niewolnicy nadzorowani przez Adeptus Arbities, którzy ciężką pracą zapewniają sobie kolejny dzień nędznego życia. W podziemiach kopalni bardzo często prawdziwą władzą sprawują gangi, mordercy i inni bandyci. W takich miejscach przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi, a słabi muszą uważać, aby nie stać się ofiarą raczej współwięźniów niż strażników. Planety te bardzo często są planetami śmierci. Światy przemysłowe Są to planety (ang. industrial world) na których poziom uprzemysłowienia jest bardzo wysoki, jednak w odróżnieniu od światów-uli lub światów-kuźni ich populacja jest stosunkowo niska i mocno rozproszona. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ większość procesów produkcyjnych odbywa się przez maszyny oraz inne formy automatyzacji. Na planetach tego typu bardzo często występują wyjątkowo bogate złoża. Światy świątynne thumb|300px|Pomniki zasłużonychSą to planety (ang. shrine world), na których wbudowano ogromną ilość świątyń, monumentów, mauzoleów etc. poświęcone Bogu Ludzkości oraz wszelkim imperialnym świętym. Światy te nadzorowane przez Adeptus Ministorum każdego dnia przyciągają niezliczoną ilość pielgrzymów. Zaliczać mogą się do zróżnicowanej kategorii, od światów-uli do światów rolnych. Światem świątynnym staje się glob, na którym urodził się lub umarł ktoś święty lub nastąpiło na nich jakieś wielkie wydarzenie. Całe życie jej pobożnych mieszkańców jest wypełnione religią po brzegi. Ciągłe przebywanie wśród kapłanów głoszących kazania lub chórów śpiewających psalmy ma widoczne skutki, mianowicie mieszkańcy światów tego typu są bardziej oddani imperialnej religii, a także rozumieją więcej niż przeciętny obywatel. Ponieważ na planetę przybywa wielu pielgrzymów, ukrywać mogą się wśród nich szmuglerzy, przestępcy a nawet kultyści. Szukają okazji, aby wzbogacić się choćby przez rozprowadzanie fałszywych artefaktów. Sami mieszkańcy także niejednokrotnie wstępują na niewłaściwą ścieżkę, opuszczając dom wraz z nowymi pobratymcami, aby zostać panem własnego losu. Mimo wszystko nigdy nie zapominają nauk kapłanów i świętych. Planety te są celem dla mrocznych apostołów, którzy uważają za swoje święte zadanie nawrócić wyznawców kultu imperialnego na "jedyną słuszną wiarę". Niejednokrotnie im się to udawało związku z czym cały świat zmieniał się w krwawy ołtarz poświęcony Mrocznych Bogom. Światy kardynalne Światy tego typu (ang. cardinal world) są podkategorią cywilizowanych planet. Są samowystarczalne oraz posiadają skromny lecz stabilny poziom technologiczny. Wliczane są także w poczet światów świątynnych. Tak jak one, są rządzone bezpośrednio przez Eklezjarchat, jednak różnią się od nich statusem, mianowicie gubernatorem planetarnym także jest członek Ministorum, mianowicie kardynał. Planety te także są garnizonem Adepta Sororirtas oraz bazą wypadową dla Wojen o Wiarę. Zupełnie jak światy świątynne, znajduje się na nich wiele miejsc kultu Boga-Imperatora oraz imperialnych świętych. Światy-fortece thumb|260px|Brama jednej z wielu warowni na świecie-fortecyW większości sektorów imperialnej przestrzeni kosmicznej toczone są ciężkie walki. Aby utrudnić wrogom ludzkości podbijanie kolejnych systemów niektóre planety, znajdujące się zwykle w bardzo ważnych strategicznie miejscach, zostały całkowicie przeznaczone, by pełnić rolę potężnych fortec, które niewzruszone stają na drodze obcym i szaleńcom. Z tego powodu taka planeta zwana jest oficjalnie światem-fortecą (ang. fortress world). Służą one także jako miejsce tymczasowego rozlokowania sił lub nawet jako odstraszacz mający zniechęcić wrogą flotę do wkroczenia na teren systemu. Mieszkańcy takiej planety są od urodzenia przeznaczeni do obrony swego świata jak i reszty Imperium. Codziennie, od świtu do zmierzchu ciężko trenują, aby przygotować się na dzień, w którym zostaną wezwani, by wypełnić swój obowiązek, który traktują bardzo poważnie. Wszyscy cywile są żołnierzami, ich szkolenie zaczyna się z dniem, w którym są w stanie utrzymać broń. Szczególnie szkolą się w walce przeciwko wrogom, z których powodów ich świat został ufortyfikowany. Są także mocno indoktrynowani, aby wyjątkowo nienawidzić tych właśnie istot. Miasta w takich miejscach stanowią bastiony same z siebie, wiele z nich zostało zaprojektowanych jako warownie przez mistrzów swego fachu, każde z nich jest naszpikowane bronią maszynową i ciężką artylerią, mogącą w stanie dać odpór najcięższym szturmom. Przemysł jest przeznaczony niemal wyłącznie do produkcji broni i amunicji. Od tych, którzy osiągnęli wymagany wiek, aby wstąpić do Planetarnych Sił Obronnych oraz Gwardii Imperialnej, często wymaga się, aby to uczynili. Nawet jeszcze za młodzi lub nieposiadający wystarczających predyspozycji fizycznych niejednokrotnie znajdują sposób, aby dostać się tam wraz ze starszymi kolegami. Wiele razy zdarza się, że w tym samym czasie wiele pokoleń z tej samej rodziny służy w armiach Imperium. Takie Regimenty odznaczają się bogatą, chwalebną historią. Światy macierzyste Adeptus Astartes thumb|210px|Forteca zakonna Wyjących Gryfonów Większość zakonów Kosmicznych Marines ma swoje miejsce w galaktyce na planetach, które dostali niemal na własność. Mają na nich swoje fortece zakonne - potężne warownie chronione tarczami próżniowymi, naszpikowane działami laserowymi oraz silosami rakietowymi jak i miejscową technologią obronną. Zakony zwykle rekrutują na nich nowych kandydatów na Kosmicznych Marines, choć wiele zakonów prowadzi rekrutację na kilku planetach. Stosunki Astartes z miejscową populacją różnią się zależnie od zakonu. Niektóre z nich są skryte, owiane nicią tajemnic i legend, inne zaś bez skrępowania żyją pośród mieszkańców. Sami mieszkańcy wielce szanują swoich władców i obrońców, Marines zaś będą bronić swego zakonu, fortecy, planety jak i ludzkiej populacji. Krzywda mieszkańców planet Aniołów Śmierci jest ujmą na honorze zakonu. Świat macierzysty zakonu (ang. Adeptus Astartes homeworld) jest dla nich drugim, lub może nawet najważniejszym miejscem w całej galaktyce, Marines więc, w razie ataku, bronią ich do ostatniego człowieka. Astartes zwykle osiedlają się na planetach o ograniczonym poziomie rozwoju technologicznego jak i cywilizacyjnego, niejednokrotnie budując fortece na dzikich światach czy planetach śmierci. Dzieje się tak nie bez powodu, Marines bowiem chcą mieć w swoich szeregach ludzi prostych a zarazem silnych. Imperialne władze przymykają oko na rządy Astartes, wiedząc, że są niezrównanymi sojusznikami w wojnie o przetrwanie rasy ludzkiej. Światy rycerskie thumb|200px|Imperialny Rycerz w pełnej chwale wyrusza na wyprawę Światy rządzone przez Domy Rycerskie nazywane są światami rycerskimi (ang. Knight World). Całe nazewnictwo jak i zwyczaje panujące na planecie sprowadzają się do Imperialnych Rycerzy - potężnych pancerzy bojowych. Na jednym świecie może istnieć kilka Domów, jednak tylko jeden sprawuje władzę, wybierany poprzez turnieje. Przedstawiciele Imperium zawsze starają się dobierając słowa, ponieważ nie chcą urazić dumnych władców, będących zarazem potężnym sojusznikiem. Na terenach Imperium istnieje wiele planet tego typu, wiele jest jednak nieodkrytych. Odkryty świat rycerski może zostać wchłonięty przez Imperium lub Adeptus Mechanicus, chociaż te znajdujące się pod kontrolą Imperium utrzymują stały kontakt z kapłanami z Marsa, aby zapewnić sobie napływ pancerzy oraz wszelkich niezbędnych do ich utrzymania środków. Imperialne światy rycerskie płacą imperialną dziesięcinę jak reszta planet. Zwykle, na przestrzeni tysiącleci, jeszcze przed przybyciem Imperium, przyjęły postać światów feudalnych, których klasę najwyższą stanowią członkowie Domów Rycerskich. Światy rządzone przez Adeptus Mechanicus bardzo często znajdują się niedaleko świata-kuźni, z którym na przestrzeni lat współpraca wzmacnia się coraz bardziej. Rycerze otrzymują stałe dostawy i konserwację sprzętu, kapłani zaś, nieprzerwany napływ bogatych złóż naturalnych światów rycerskich, jak i sam potencjał militarny Rycerzy. Bardzo często widzi się legiony tytanów, do których należą także Imperialni Rycerze w barwach Mechanicus. Wszystkie światy rycerskie mają wspólną cechę: są niezwykle bogate w złoża cennych minerałów, co tak bardzo przykuło uwagę Imperium. Światy Xenos Imperium Człowieka od mileniów walczy nie tylko z Chaosem, ale i z Xenos, toteż każdą planetę zasiedloną przez obcych Adeptus Terra ogłasza planetą Xenos. Zazwyczaj kiedy takowa zostanie odkryta wysyła się wojsko, aby spacyfikowało oraz zdławiło wszelki opór ze strony obcych. Siły zbrojne państwa Imperatora nie biorą jeńców, zabijają wszystkich - młodych i starych, mężczyzn i kobiet, staruszków i dzieci, nikogo nie zostawiając przy życiu, bez względu na jakikolwiek status. Mieszkańcy mają trzy drogi wyjścia: uciec na inną planetę, zginąć z bronią w ręku lub zabić ich nie dając nawet najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę. Prawnie planety takowe nie należą do ludzi, a z rozkazu Wielkiej Rady wszelkie ślady po Xenos mają zostać starte na proch. Światy Eldarów Starożytne światy thumb|260px|Powierzchnia demonicznego świata Są to planety (ang. crone world), które Eldarzy zasiedlili dziesiątki tysięcy lat temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy zaczęli sięgać gwiazd. Przed Upadkiem były one rdzeniem całego eldarskiego imperium. Wraz z nadejściem trzydziestego tysiąclecia i narodzeniem Slaanesha doszło do ostatecznego upadku eldarskiego mocarstwa. Powstanie nowego Boga obwieścił potężny psioniczny impuls, który zabił wszystkich Eldarów znajdujących się dostatecznie blisko. Ci, którzy znajdowali się na starożytnych światach nie mieli cienia szansy na przetrwanie. Na domiar złego w samym centrum ich niegdysiejszego państwa, w miejscu ich ojczystej planety powstało Oko Grozy a okoliczne światy zostały wciągnięte do wewnątrz jego potwornych wymiarów i zmienione na zawsze. Światy te istnieją do dzisiaj, zawieszone w czasie i przestrzeni, rządzone przez Demony. W istocie są to demoniczne światy i mimo iż są teraz we władaniu Arcywroga, Eldarzy nadal wysyłają ekspedycje na te planety. Chociaż zostały na wieczność spaczone przez plugawe moce, znajduje się na nich sporo artefaktów z czasów starożytnych. Światy te są także jedynym źródłem kamieni dusz, więc wyprawy będą odbywały się dopóty dopóki istnieć będzie rasa Eldarów. Takie ekspedycje są jednak rzadkie i wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. Niewielu z nich wraca, a wielu którym się to udaje są tak okaleczeni na ciele i umyśle, że proszą o ukojenie w ścieżkach wieczności. (ang. infinity circuit). Dziewicze Światy thumb|260px|Eldarskie zabudowania na dziewiczym świecie. Osada jest prawdopodobnie opuszczona. Podczas złotych dni swojego panowania Eldarzy wiedzieli jak zmienić martwe światy w pełne życia planety z bujną roślinnością, gotowe do kolonizacji. Najpierw wypuszczali na powierzchnię pojedynczą bakterię, która miała wytworzyć atmosferę i ustabilizować ekosystem, następnie dodawano inne złożone organizmy mające swoje zastosowania. Od tego momentu cała operacja była samowystarczalna, nie potrzebowała późniejszej ingerencji z zewnątrz. Proces był bardzo powolny, trwał bowiem tysiące lat, dlatego dziewicze światy przejawiają ogromną wartość w galaktyce skażonej przemysłem i wojną. Kiedy eldarskie mocarstwo spotkała katastrofa wiele z tych planet, niedotkniętych przez Upadek, nie było jeszcze gotowych na zasiedlenie, więc Eldarzy cierpliwie czekali. Dzisiaj nazywają te światy dziewiczymi (ang. maiden world) lub światami Lileath po bogini eldarskiego folkloru. Światy te są niezwykle piękne i przyjemne, dzięki biotechnologii Eldarów są nieskażone chorobami ani innymi szkodliwymi organizmami. Obcy wierzą, że te światy należą do nich, stworzone przez ich przodków specjalnie dla nich, do kolonizacji. Przez tysiąclecia jednak wiele planet zostało odkrytych i zasiedlonych przez inne rasy, szczególnie ludzi, którzy niejednokrotnie zmieniają dziewicze światy we własne rajskie światy. Niezależnie od okoliczności Eldarzy traktują to jako złodziejstwo czy inwazję, po czym bez wahania przystępują do likwidacji znajdujących się tam cywilizacji. Zasiedlanie dziewiczych światów jest najczęstszym powodem wojen między Eldarami a innymi rasami. Światy uciekinierów thumb|260px|Imperialna ekspedycja na świecie uciekinierówPodczas Upadku niektórzy z Eldarów przeciwstawili się dekadencji i moralnej degradacji swych braci. Wielu z nich opuściło swe dawne światy, aby być jak najdalej od zepsutego społeczeństwa. Odbyli bardzo niebezpieczną podróż do odległych światów, sporo Eldarów umarło w drodze lub z ręki mieszkańców nowych planet. Chociaż teraz jest ich niewielu udało im się przetrwać Upadek. Zwani są uciekinierami, a miejsca do których się udali, światami uciekinierów. W większości podążali jak najdalej na galaktyczny wschód, najdalej jak się da od centrum niegdysiejszego Imperium. Osiedlili się na krańcach galaktyki, gdzie życie ich nie rozpieszczało. Nie było łatwo pracować istotom nie przyzwyczajonym do fizycznego wysiłku. Większość z nich przetrwała do dzisiaj, jednak światy pod ich panowaniem za bardzo się nie zmieniły. Uciekinierzy nauczyli się uprawiać rolę i pozyskiwać zasoby naturalne. Upioryt jest tam rzadkością, więc polegają na prostszych surowcach. Mieszkańcy żyją w społecznościach klanowych, niejednokrotnie prowadzą wędrowny tryb życia, wyruszając w dalszą drogę wraz z nową porą roku. Ich planety pokrywają ogromne, dzikie lasy pełne niebezpiecznych drapieżników. Sami Eldarzy zdają się nie zważać na to i kontynuują życie w takich warunkach, nie starając się ich zmienić. Na planetach uciekinierów (ang. exodite world) często można spotkać megadony, zwane w języku Eldarów po prostu smokami. Eldarzy polują na nie lecz także udomawiają, pozyskują z nich skóry, zęby i rogi. Z zewnątrz wyglądają na prymitywne stworzenia, uciekinierzy jednak posiadają wiele zaawansowanych technologii, chociaż wiele także stracili. Płynie w nich krew ich przodków, więc także eldarska duma i arogancja. Nie oddadzą swego terytorium żadnym obcym, w tym ludziom, których koloniści nie widzą planet jako własności kogoś innego niż Imperatora. Każde społeczeństwo ma swój odpowiednik ścieżki wieczności znajdującej się na każdym światostatku. Jest to konstrukcja zwana potocznie duszami świata, znajdująca się zwykle pod ziemią, gdzie dusze zmarłych Eldarów odnajdują tam wieczny spokój i odpoczynek. Z tego powodu uciekinierzy nigdy nie porzucą swych planet a zarazem będą zaciekle ich bronić. Jeśli dusze świata wpadną w niepowołane ręce, może nastać kres istnienia zmarłych przodków. Jeśli zaś Eldarzy nie będą cały czas doglądać konstrukcji będzie ona słabnąć, przez co mogłaby stać się wrażliwa na ataki demonów, innymi słowy spełnieniem eldarskiego koszmaru. Światy Orków thumb|Orkowa budowla wzniesiona na byłych imperialnych zabudowaniachOrkowie są jedną z najliczniejszych ras w galaktyce, spotkać ich więc można w każdym jej zakątku. Świat Orków (ang. Ork world) zamieszkują zwykle miliardy zielonoskórych. Ich życie polega głównie na robieniu rzeczy, na które mają ochotę, to jest: pojedynek, załatwienie lepszej broni, obstawianie walk na arenach czy innych rozrywkach. Powierzchnie ich planet są wyraźnie rozpoznawalne, można od razu napotkać masę budynków, murów, warsztatów i całych osiedli skleconych z czegokolwiek co budowniczy mieli akurat pod ręką. Ich miasta budowane są w losowych miejscach, nie ma między nimi ustalonej jako takiej drogi komunikacji. W ich centrach znajdują się areny na których najsilniejsi Orkowie walczą dla zdobycia szacunku i majątku. Jeśli na planecie znajdują się niedobitki jej niegdysiejszej populacji, to walczą tam oni, zmagając się Orkami, innymi bestiami lub między sobą. W każdym mieście znajdują się prowizoryczne wytwórnie broni i różnych gadżetów, gdzie za odpowiednią zapłatę, wymianę czy przysługę, można nabyć całkiem solidny sprzęt. Zwykle czas mija Orkom na rozrywce i mniejszych potyczkach między miejscowymi klanami. Sytuacja całkowicie się zmienia, kiedy jeden z Hersztów zwołuje wszystkie klany na podróż poza planetę. Wtedy na planecie nastaje wielkie poruszenie, wszyscy zielonoskórzy przygotowują się na wyprawę najlepiej jak umieją. Powstaje masa nowych warsztatów, gdzie tworzy się mnóstwo pojazdów i wszelkich rodzajów broni. Wtedy większość Xenos opuszcza planetę, pozostawiając za sobą nie tylko zorany, pokryty topornymi budynkami świat, lecz także tych, którzy byli zbyt słabi, by wywalczyć sobie miejsca na statkach kosmicznych. Światy Tau thumb|236px|Mapa ukazująca planety Tau i ras z nimi sprzymierzonychDominium Tau jest konsekwentnie rozrastającym się państwem toteż w jego posiadaniu znajduje się coraz więcej planet. W ich granicach można spotkać planety, które niegdyś należały do innych ras, które zostały przez Tau podbite. Jeśli rasa była agresywna i zagrażała rasie Tau, z pewnością została poddana eksterminacji, po czym planetę skolonizowano i stworzono cywilizację od nowa. Jeśli jednak Niebianie określili, że rasa ma jeszcze szansę dołączyć w poczet Większego Dobra, zostały podjęte próby negocjacji z populacją, która być może dołączyła do Tau zostając ich kolejnym sojusznikiem. Światy skolonizowane przez Tau (ang. Tau world) mają zwykle ustabilizowaną sieć przemysłu produkcyjnego jak i wydobywczego. W odróżnieniu od ludzkości nie jest im obojętna czysta atmosfera ich światów, spotkać więc można na nich maszyny oczyszczające powietrze. W dominium istnieją także planety, które należały niegdyś do ras, które uznały za dobre wyjście dołączyć do Dominium. Od tamtego czasu ich planet nie spotkała większa krzywda, są prosperującymi miejscami znajdującymi się pod ochroną coraz silniejszego Dominium. Tau pozwalają nowym rasom wierzyć w swe bóstwa i kultywować dawne zwyczaje. Zostawiają także na planecie rząd złożony z przedstawicieli rasy zamieszkującej planetę, jest to jednak rząd nie do końca samodzielny, każda bowiem ważna jak i ostateczna decyzja należy do Tau. Na tle innych planet Dominium wyraźnie oddzielają się klany, które mogą stanowić pojedyncze planety lub całe systemy. Są to potężne twory w granicach imperium Tau, każdy z nich odznacza się bowiem własnymi zwyczajami i zaletami, każdy specjalizuje się w czymś innym, od badań kasty ziemi po potężne poligony i koszary kasty ognia. Światy Nekronów thumb|255px|Zasięg i aktywność Nekronów w 41 mielnium. Światy Grobowce Światy Grobowce to wszystkie te światy, które należały do Nekronów przed Wielkim Snem i w których ich twórcy spędzili 60 milionów lat czekając, aż Galaktyka odrodzi się po Wojnie w Niebiosach. Ich największe skupisko znajdowało się w północnej części galaktyki, jednak w skutek rozległych zniszczeń w tym sektorze duża ich część przepadła. Obecnie mogą znajdować się pod powierzchnią niemal każdej planety, ludzi, Tau, Eldarów, czy Orków w praktycznie każdym zakątku galaktyki. Główne elementy Planety Grobowca to: * Sale Grobowe, gdzie w Komorach Statycznych Nekroni spędzili ostatnie eony w stanie cybernetycznego snu. *Program - system sprawujący kontrolę nad całością aktywnego systemu planety, gromadzi informacje z powierzchni i przygotowuje śpiących na ewentualną konfrontację. *Strażnicy, czyli Skarabeusze, Upiory Pająki, które nie zasypiają i cały czas dokonują napraw lub chronią bezpieczeństwa śpiących. Ponadto w grobowcu mogą się znaleźć dawne sale bankietowe, liczne galerie, pułapki i podziemne hale ze zgromadzonym sprzętem wojennym. Bywa, że pod powierzchnią ludzkich osiedli znajduje się potężna nekropolia. Gdy się przebudzi, wydobędzie się na powierzchnię. Niszcząc zabudowę nowej rasy, przywróci pradawny wygląd planety. Ponieważ świat zmienił się na przestrzeni czasu jaki przespali Nekroni, dziś ich dawne bogate światy mogą znajdować się w kompletnej ruinie. Pradawne ogrody przykryły pustynię, a pomniejsze kolonie porosła liczna populacja obcej rasy. W 41 milenium, nikt nie może czuć się absolutnie pewien, czy jego świat nie okaże się własnością najstarszej rasy. Światy Koronne Najokazalsze i największe z planet. Nad nimi władze sprawują Arcylordowie Nekronów. Często znajdują się na nich najwspanialsze zabytki starożytnej cywilizacji. Każdy ze Światów Koronnych dysponuje zaawansowanym wyposażeniem technologicznym i wielką armią gotową na podbój okolicznych układów. Światy Centralne Mniej okazałe niż Światy Koronne zarządzane są zwykle przez nekrońskiego Lorda. Mają swoje znaczenie strategiczne i ekonomiczne dla Nekronów choć nigdy nie były tak rozwinięte jak godniejsze planety. Bywa, że z racji swojego znaczenia Świat Centralny uzyskuje władcę w postaci Arcylorda. Światy Zewnętrzne Najmniej znaczące planety Nekronów. Zaliczają się do nich także te odebrane innym rasom. Ich technologia zwykle ogranicza się do czerpania korzyści z siły roboczej podbitych gatunków, bądź wydobywaniu z planety cennych surowców. Światy Chaosu Demoniczne Światy thumb|290px|Demoniczny Świat rządzony przez Niosących SłowoSiły Chaosu, tak jak inne siły w galaktyce, także są w posiadaniu własnych planet. Kiedyś były światami niczym nie wyróżniającymi się od innych, jednak przez długotrwale spaczenie mocą Chaosu zmieniły się w coś, co przeciętny człowiek nazwałby piekłem. Większość tych globów znajduje się w okolicach Oka Terroru, jednak istnieją pojedyncze światy, rzadziej systemy, które będąc we władaniu sług mrocznych bogów są rozsiane po całej galaktyce. Demonicznym światem (ang. daemon world) rządzi zwykle demoniczny książę, ponieważ większość z nich była kiedyś śmiertelnikami, dlatego rozumieją działanie materialnego wszechświata. Władca planety będzie rządził i zmieniał planetę wedle swych upodobań oraz na chwałę swojego pana, dlatego każda planeta jest niepowtarzalna. Planety tego typu są bezpośrednim połączeniem między Spacznią a światem materialnym, dlatego demony mogą przemieszczać się po nich bez konsekwencji bycia wessanym z powrotem do Osnowy. Demoniczne światy to okropne miejsca, gdzie można ujrzeć kształty, kolory, rzeczy, których człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach nie potrafiłby opisać. W wszelakich zakamarkach, w ścianach świątyń czy ołtarzy ofiarnych wiją się bezokie stworzenia, które nie mogąc robić nic innego wrzeszczą opanowane szaleństwem i przerażeniem. Prócz demonów można spotkać w tych miejscach Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu, kultystów oraz wszelkich innych zdrajców rasy ludzkiej. Życie zwykłego człowieka nic tam nie znaczy, jest on niewolnikiem, który zależnie od świata na którym się znajduje, pracuje w fabryce broni, buduje wielkie świątynie lub spięty uprzężą wraz z milionami innych nieszczęśników krąży po planecie w wielkich procesjach oddając cześć bogom. Dla samych bóstw demoniczne światy stanowią obiekt zainteresowania, o który bezustannie toczą wojny trwające często setki lat. Piekielne kuźnie thumb|296px|Piekielna Kuźnia.Zdarza się że po stronie Chaosu stają również członkowie Adeptus Mechanicus, którzy stają się Mrocznym Mechanicus. Ci tech-heretycy w podziemiach planują często bunt przeciwko Imperium, aby oddać świat-kuźnię Bogom Chaosu, a jeśli powstanie się powiedzie - wówczas taki świat zostaje piekielną kuźnią (ang. hell forge), gdzie chaotycka wersja Mechanicus czci mroczną wersję Boga-Maszyny. Planety takie są dla zdrajców ludzkości niezwykle ważne, głównie dlatego że tutaj dochodzi do tworzenia i naprawiania broni czy też pojazdów. Piekielne kuźnie są zazwyczaj niezwykle silnie bronione, ponieważ jest ich niezwykle mało w galaktyce. Pozostałe światy thumb|Heretycki KultWiele planet imperialnych widziało heretyckie powstania. Większość z nich kończyła się fiaskiem podczas bezlitosnego tłumienia powstańców. Niektóre jednak odnosiły skutek, kiedy kulty okazywały się bardzo silnie i liczne. Niejednokrotnie kultystom udawało się przyzwać na pomoc demony lub Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Kiedy już obejmą władzę, wyznawcy mrocznych bogów rozpoczynają swe krwawe rządy a przede wszystkim podporządkowanie sobie wszystkich obywateli i szerzenie swej wiary. Zwykle wpajają swą religię siłą, publicznie i krwawo karząc tych, którzy się sprzeciwiają. Dlatego więc wielu ludzi przyjmuje ich wiarę ze strachu przed cierpieniem. Sami kultyści nie przebierają w środkach "przywracając" świat na łono Chaosu, nie odznaczają się przy tym moralnością czy empatią. Zdarza się, że wielu dołącza do nich podczas powstania, aby zrzucić rządy imperialnych tyranów, spotyka ich jednak wielkie rozczarowanie kiedy bojownicy o wolność pokazują swe prawdziwe oblicze. Kiedy imperialne prawa zostają odrzucone na planecie pozostają dwa prawa, mianowicie być wiernym i służyć bogom. Kolejnym prawem jest prawo silniejszego, słabi i samotni nie mają szans przetrwać na planecie rządzonej przez szalonych liderów wszelakich kultów. Na takich planetach notorycznie dochodzi do krwawych aktów przemocy na masową skalę, nie mających żadnego wytłumaczenia poza sprawieniem przyjemności nowym władcom. Mają tam miejsce także ogromne rytuały, rządzący planetą mają w garści całą populację, nie omieszkają więc hojnie podziękować Bogom za dany im świat. Kultyści spodziewają się nagrody od swych bóstw, lecz także powrotu znienawidzonego Imperium. Wiedzą, że odpowiedź będzie krwawa, więc światy te mogą być w miarę możliwości przygotowane do obrony, która jeśli nie zatrzyma imperialnych armii to przynajmniej upuści im nieco krwi. Źródła *''Rogue Trader (1 edycja) s. 134'' *''Codex Imperialis (1 edycja) s. 9'' *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook (3 edycja) s. 114, 115'' *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook (5 edycja) s. 115, 116'' *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook (6 edycja) s. 148, 149, 152, 153'' *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook s. 14, 15, 249-251'' *''Dark Heresy : Core Rulebook (2 edycja) s 34, ,35, 38-41, 302, 303, 348, 364'' *''Dark Heresy: Enemies Within (2 edycja) s. 26, 27'' *''Dark Heresy: Enemies Without (2 edycja) s. 28'' *''Dark Heresy: Enemies Beyond (2 edycja) s. 28, 29'' *''Black Crusade: Core Rulebook s. 259, 326'' *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook s. 293'' *''Rogue Trader: Into the Storm s. 11, 13'' *''Rogue Trader: Lure of the Expanse s. 41, 102'' *''Only War: Core Rulebook s. 59, 60, 375'' *''Imperial Armour Volume One: Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy s. 9-11'' *''Codex: Cityfight s. 72-74'' *''Codex: Chaos Daemons (4 edycja) s. 18'' *''Codex: Necrons (5 edycja) s. 14-17'' *''Codex: Orks (4 edycja) s. 112-113'' *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines (6 edycja) s. 13, 117-119'' *''Codex: Space Marines (4 edycja) s. 8, 9'' *''Codex: Imperial Knights (6 edycja) s. 23 (wersja elektroniczna)'' *''Codex: Imperial Knights (7 edycja) s. 12'' *''Codex: Eldar (2 edycja) s. 16, 17, 20, 55'' *''Codex: Eldar (4 edycja) s. 7'' *''Codex: Eldar (6 edycja) s. 13, 48'' *''Codex: Cityfight s. 71'' *''Codex: Orks Supplement: WAAAGH! Ghazghkull'' *''Codex: Tau Empire (6 edycja)'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Three: Taros Campaign'' *''Duchy Gaunta: Pierwszy i jedyny z Tanith'' *''Sabbat Worlds Crusade (background book)'' *''Dawn of War: Soulstrom'' Kategoria:Światy